Insecure
by louisianag
Summary: Happy life, happy daughter, happy wife, right? Or so Lucas thought up until now.


**Insecure**

4:30. Lucas had managed to get of work an hour early to spend time with his amazing wife and child. As he walked up to the apartment, he was stunned by the silence in his house. Usually he can hear laughing from the other side of the door. When he unlocked it, which was strange within itself as the door was never locked, he began to think that his two favourite girls had gone out, but when he opened the door to see his daughter playing with her doll's, he grew even more confused.

"DADDY!" Violet shouted as she ran towards her father jumping into his arms, her long, curly, sandy blonde hair bouncing on her back.

"Princess!" Lucas said holding his daughter and kissing her cheek. "Where's mommy honey?"

Violet began to whisper, "Can you keep a secret daddy?" Lucas nodded. "Good because mommy told me not to tell you."

He carried his 7 year old daughter over to the couch and sat her beside him. "Told you not to tell me what sweetheart." He had to promise that yet again he wouldn't say anything which made him more worried.

"Well, everyday when I get home from school, mommy tells me to play with my dollies or watch tv in here for a bit whilst she does something." Violet was just beginning when Lucas cut in.

"What does she do sweetheart? Where does mommy do it?" He was extremely confused by this point. He wasn't sure what to think. What could Riley possibly need to do at 4pm.

"She cries in your room daddy." Violet simply answered. She didn't understand why her mommy cried she just knew she did. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner daddy but she told me not to."

Lucas was speechless. He didn't know what to do. His wife cried nearly everyday? He had to ask a little more just to get the full story. "It's okay honey you've told me now. How do you know mommy cries?" He tried not to sound too worried.

Violet looked up at her daddy from her dolls, "I saw her sat in front of the mirror when I went to ask for mommy to play with me. She told me to stay in the living room, that she wouldn't be long and that I wasn't allowed to tell you."

"When was that Vi?" Lucas asked trying to keep the lump forming in his throat down, trying not to break in front of his seven year old.

She sat there and thought for a moment, "Last Friday daddy." Lucas pulled her into a tight hug and thanked her for telling him.

"Hey honey, do you wanna stay with grandma Topanga and grandpa Cory tonight?" He was attempting to get Riley on her own. He had to speak to her but he knew he couldn't do it with Violet around. Violet nodded and went to pack a bag. "Don't go and see mommy though, okay princess?" She nodded again and went to gather her things whilst Lucas rang Cory.

Hello?

Hi Cory could you do me a favour?

 _Depends what it is._

I need to speak to Riley, something isn't right. Violet just told me she's walked in on her crying before I've gotten home a few times and I need to know why so...

 _So you want us to have Violet tonight?_

Is that okay?

 _It's absolutely fine I'll be over in about 5 minutes to pick her up._

Thanks Cory I'll see you soon.

Lucas hung up the phone and went to help Violet pack for the night. Once Cory had come and gotten Violet it was 4:50. Lucas decided to quit wasting time and went straight to see Riley. And like Violet said, she was sat crying in front of the mirror.

"Baby?" Lucas whispered trying not to start crying himself.

Riley immediately looked up and dried her eyes. "Hey," she said with a cracking voice, "Your early Luke, how come?" She had walked over to him by this point, weary of the fact that he was staring at her. "Babe?"

Lucas pulled Riley into a tight embrace, whilst she fought back the tears. He kissed the top of her luscious brown locks and looked into her eyes. "Why have you been crying baby? I know it's not just today, Violet told me." Riley began to pull back from the embrace, which only made Lucas hold her petite waist tighter. "What's going on Riles. I thought talking was our thing? We can talk now baby, Violet's at your parents."

She pulled away, managing to escape this time and went to sit on her side of the bed. Lucas followed by kicking off his shoes and laying on his side, pulling her down to lay her head on his chest. "If I tell you why, you're going to call me crazy because I know you."

"Considering we've been married since we were 19 I'd say yes you do know me." he said with a light chuckle, followed by a giggle from his wife. "That's what I like to hear Riles so why don't you tell me whats up? "

Riley grew stiff. She knew what he'd say but she knew if she didn't tell him things would get worse. "Babe, promise me you won't laugh." He nodded. "I just don't feel good enough for you anymore."

Silence.

He just looked at her with an expression of concern and confusion. "Riley what could you possibly mean, you're perfect." He held her tighter, feeling her snuggle into his side

"Lucas we're 27. You look like a Greek god that was put on this planet to prove male perfection is attainable," she muttered tracing his abs through his shirt, "and me? I'm covered in stretch marks that I can't get rid of, I've gained weight and I'm just... not good enough for you anymore. You need someone perfect and I'm just-"

His lips crashed onto hers creating a spark that ran throughout both of there bodies. He rolled to hover above her and continued the heated kiss. Lucas swiped his tongue against his lips begging for entry which she quickly granted. Their tongues danced in perfect harmony, there mouths moving in perfect sync. He pulled away resting his forehead on hers. "Do I have you attention now baby?" he asked, stroking her arms with his soft, callused hands. She slowly nodded, careful not to disconnect their foreheads. "Good, I know you can be insecure, but Riley I love every." Peck on the lips. "Single." Another. "Inch." Another. "Of your body. stretch marks, honey please they aren't even noticeable I mean where are they." He moved down so his head was at hip height. Riley began to giggle as he lifted her t-shirt a little. "Are they here?" He kissed her left hip as she smiled, "Nope. What about here?" He kissed her right hip and she had the same reaction. "No. Hmm well then are they here?" He lifted her shirt to see her perfectly flat stomach, placing kisses all over it. Riley giggled again. "No, no stretch marks here," he said crawling back up to her face, pecking her lips and smiling.

Once she stopped giggling like a little school girl she composed herself. "Lucas, as fun as that was, it doesn't stop me from seeing what it is that I see." He asked her gently what she saw. "I see a 27 year old mother who isn't attractive or sexy anymore. Just a mother." She couldn't even look into his eyes because she knew she would brake if she did.

He began to kiss her collarbone, light feathery kisses until he reached her neck. Lucas began to graze the skin with his teeth, applying pressure with his tongue to attain a small moan from his wife. He grinned against her skin, making his way to her ear, nibbling on it carefully. "To me, you are the definition of attractive and sexy." he whispered sweetly into her ear whilst continuing to nibble, causing his wife to blush and wrap her arms tightly around his neck. "That little moan Riles, turned me on instantly. So, before I show you how sexy you are, is there anything else I need to fight you on here?"

Riley felt amazing, a sense of pure ecstasy washed over her. Then she was brought back to reality when he stopped. She rolled out from under him and wandered into the en suite. He followed slowly. "I love you so much Lucas," she began, "But you can do far better and I wouldn't blame you for wanting more. You can have anyone you want really."

"Besides my wife it would seem." he sighed, wishing he could take her right then.

"You got me hooked a long time ago. I tried to be perfect but I feel like I let you down because I lost my figure after the pregnancy and you shouldn't have to settle and-" he came up behind her after removing his shirt to show his Adonis like abs, cupping her mouth to stop her talking.

He began to trace her curves with his free hand whilst slowly sucking on her collarbone. He then removed his other hand from her mouth and used both to cup her breasts, causing a light moan. "Would my amazingly hot wife do me a big favour?" he asked pulling her into him and spinning her around. He pressed her up against the wall and went back up to her ear. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I love you. I know you can feel what just kissing you does to me," he said in a husky whisper, her hands snaking towards his hips after trailing down his abs, "So would please allow me to ravish you over and over until you know how incredibly sexy you are."

After that she was lost in his lips, his neck, his chest. Lucas made Riley jump up into his arms and carried her back to the bed. He kept his promise, they made love over and over and over again until the two could no longer go. He pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other her back. She kissed him, short and sweet, before nuzzling into his chest and tracing his abs with her fingers. "Riley baby, do you believe me now? I want you and nobody else, you are my life, you gave me my daughter and I love you. If you say no you're getting a spanking!" he huskily commented.

Riley simply nodded and they fell asleep together, encased in each others arms by midnight, content and extremely happy about the way things went down, and Riley's insecurities were simply washed away, in the bed, in the shower, on the floor, against the wall and just about anywhere else in their you could think of...


End file.
